The number of devices that operate in the context of a movable barrier, such as a residential garage or a commercial door setting in a warehouse, is increasing as users seek additional features to be incorporated into the operation of the movable door. For example, in a residence garage, movable barrier systems may operate in conjunction with one or more lighting systems, safety sensors such as photo-eyes, and motion sensors. In a warehouse setting, even more devices are operated in conjunction with a movable barrier at a loading dock for a warehouse.
Many of these devices are operated through the use of separate control devices, many of which communicate with individual devices through wired or wireless communications. Given the increased number of devices being controlled and the types of devices being controlled, safety and security risks can increase with the increasing amount of information being transferred among devices and control apparatuses. For instance, an unauthorized person's capturing these communications can result in one or more the loss of confidential data, breaches in facility security, product theft, or the disruption of facility processes. For example, mis-signaling in a warehouse context could lead to the malfunctioning of one or more devices that are applied at a truck loading zone with a resulting failure in security.